Zeref Dragneel
'Introduction' Zeref Dragneel (ゼレフ・ドラグニル Zerefu Doraguniru) is considered to be the strongest, most evil Mage of all time, who possesses extremely dangerous, and powerful Magic. He is the founder and current Emperor of the Alvarez Empire, under the alias of Emperor Spriggan (皇帝スプリガン Kōtei Supurigan), and the older brother of Natsu Dragneel. He serves as a major antagonist in Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail manga. He is the main antagonist of the Fairy Tail Campaign of the series and one of the central antagonists of ND2014's Five Worlds War series. 'Personality' 'History (''Fairy Tail manga) 400 years ago in the Wizard World/Earthland Zeref lived along with his younger brother Natsu Dragneel and parents in small village in unknown country. Until one day the village was attacked by Dragons. Zeref was only survivor. Later on he went to study at the 'Midian Magic Academy ' and researched the connections between life and death in hope that one day he could bring back his brother . At the time he created such items as the R System and the Eclipse Gate Although a gifted student his research breached the teaches of the god of Life an Death Ankhseram and was expelled from the academy. However he was then cursed by Ankhsream and then killed everyone around him with his newfound, unwanted Curse of Contradiction which also made '''Immortal. Horrified with what he had become he wanted to die and then created Demons/Etherious in hopes that they could kill him but sadly none could. Then at one point Zeref revived his younger brother as a Demon fulfilling his goal and finally something that could kill him. Which he dubbed E.N.D, Etherious Natsu Dragneel. Zeref then stumbled upon Igneel while gathering herbs who unlike many other Dragons at the time was not opposed to associating with humans, and after acquainting with one another, the Dragon agreed to teach Natsu Dragon Slayer Magic and raise him. He then made a plan along with Igneel, Grandeeney, Metalicana, Weisslogia and Skiadrum to use the Dragon Soul Technique to seal their damaged souls inside young Dragon Slayers that they have raised and travel to the future, where the Ethernano-dense air would help them recover enough to kill Acnologia. Zeref helped them do so, and had the Celestial Spirit Mage Anna Heartfilia open the Eclipse Gate to the future, while also four hundred years later having Layla Heartfilia open another version of the Gate to connect the two time periods, allowing the Dragon Slayers chosen (Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, Sting and Rogue) to arrive in the future on July 7, X777. 'Five World War: Prologue' 'Summit Invasion Arc' 'Five Worlds War: Fairy Tail Campaign' 'Introduction Arc (Fairy Tail Campaign)' 'Clover Town Arc' 'Mount Hokabe Arc' 'Magnolia Arc' 'Relationships' 'Konton' 'Acts Of Chaos' 'Yhwach' Among all the Acts, Zeref seems to respect Yhwach the most, as shown when the two had a casual talk when they meet at Konton's palace. 'Madara Uchiha' Among all his fellow Acts, Zeref holds the most disdain for Madara, for his condescending nature and talking down to Zeref when he revealed he couldn't kill Luffy or Sabo, showing no respect to him by referring him as a "boy" (despite the fact Zeref is actually older than Madara) and calling him a failure. Zeref even admitted to Sasuke Uchiha, that Madara irritates him. 'Marshall D Teach (Blackbeard)' As a fellow Act, Zeref holds high regard for Teach, as shown taunting to Luffy that Teach will be the Pirate King, showing respect for his colleague. However despite his regard, Zeref has shown his annoyance to Teach lack of manners. 'Alliance' 'Chitsujo' The relationship between Zeref and Chitsujo is complex. Zeref despite being his enemy seems to respect Chitsujo, But also despise him at the same. However Chitsujo is one of the few people that could defeat him alone and with little effort and thus retreated during the battle of Clover Town when he entered the battle. However Chitsujo seems to pity Zeref because of his curse but also thinks amongst the Acts Of Chaos he is the most redeemable. 'Acts of Order' 'Natsu Dragneel' 'Monkey D. Luffy' He describes Luffy as representing the foolishness of humanity. He first encountered Luffy during the battle of Clover Town just after he defeated Sabo and almost killed him. While he recognizes Luffy is strong he believed he was no match Marshall D Teach (Blackbeard). Zeref mostly dominated the first half of the fight aand nearly killed him if weren't for Chitsujo intervening. Despite being enemies they actually have a lot more in common than they realize. 'Naruto Uzumaki' 'Ichigo Kurosaki' 'Powers and Abilities' As one of the Acts Of Chaos, and regarded as the strongest, most evil Mage of all time, who possesses extremely dangerous, and powerful Magic, Zeref is one of the most strongest characters within the series. Individuals from other worlds have noted on his level strength, even Hidan and Kakuzu were noted to be scared from his presence and was noted to be stronger than the extremely powerful Warlord of the Sea Donquixote Doflamingo by Luffy. So far he has defeated Division Commander Sabo with little injury and most impressively Monkey D. Luffy. He was even able to defeat Sasuke Uchiha, the eternal rival of Naruto Uzamaki and thus one of the few individuals on match with the potential Acts Of Order, with only little difficulty. It should be noted after meeting Konton and learning of the existence of other worlds, Zeref has grown more dangerous, no longer fixed on reverting to a world where he wasn't cursed, but instead now he wants to rule his world, he is more motivated to ruling. 'Magic' Immense Magic Power: As one of the Strongest Wizards in history, Zeref has a lot magic power. His magic power has been describe as evil by others and even giving cold hearted people like Kakuzu and Hidan shivers. Black Arts (黒魔法 Kuro Mahō): Zeref was able to master all forms of Dark Magic at a very early age, and brought countless Demons to life. His Magic Power is enormous; so enormous, in fact, that he cannot consciously control his own Magic, though whether this was always the case is unknown. Zeref's lack of control over his Black Arts seems to come from his emotional state. He, himself, has stated that when he cares of the lives of others, his Magic becomes uncontrollable and randomly bursts outward, killing all those around him, but, when he no longer cares about others, he gains complete control over his Magic, and becomes the ruthless, cold-hearted Zeref spoken of in legend. Ankhseram Black Magic (アンクセラムの黒魔術 Ankuseramu no Kuro Majutsu) : It is a Black Art that allows Zeref to kill any living thing he desires. This Magic seems to be uncontrollable at times, causing it to burst out randomly, killing anything within a certain radius around him.This Magic also appears, contrary to the nature of the Black Arts, unable to be learned, as Zeref only gained this curse-like Magic by upsetting the ancient God Ankhseram, who apparently bestowed this upon Zeref due to his making light of the connections between life, death and people in his race to bring his brother back to life. The side effect of this Magic is immortality and the inability to age. * Death's Harbinger * Death Sentence * Death Predation (死の捕食 Shi no Hoshoku): A spell in which the caster releases a deadly black miasma that instantly kills any victims within its range. Its range and area of effect are, however, limited. The spell works on humans, plants and animals alike. Anyone standing close to the affected area will only be knocked out, rather than killed. Living Magic (生活魔法 Seikatsu Mahō): A very ancient, long-forgotten form of Magic that breathes life into an object. Some of Zeref's creations are sentient, and seek to further Zeref's former, as-of-yet unknown, evil desires. *'Deliora' (デリオラ Deriora): *'Lullaby' (ララバイ Rarabai): *'Nemesis' (天罰ネメシス Nemishisu): *Tartoros (冥府の門タルタロス Tarutarosu): Zeref stated that all of Tartaros' members are Demons he created. **Mard Geer Tartoros(冥府の門タルタロス Tarutarosu):One of his strongest Demons and the founder of Tartaros. *'Golem': Corrosion Magic Future Magic Destruction Magic Augmentation Magic * Enhanced Speed * Enhanced Strength Secret Augmenting Technique: Second Origin Release * Enhanced Speed * Enhanced Strength Immortality: Approximately 400 years ago, Zeref successfully attained immortality, which is revealed to be a byproduct of him being cursed by the God Ankhseram with Ankhseram Black Magic. In addition, he is also unaging. Necromancy: Zeref has the ability to resurrect people from dead. As he did when brought his younger brother Natsu Dragneel. Though the down side seems to be that person in question will be brought as a Demons/Etherious. Though he is good at this it is implied that he not on the level of his creator Konton or Chitsujo. 'Trivia' * Zeref's Japanese VA is Akira Ishida, who also voices Gaara in Naruto, and Cavendish in One Piece. * Zeref's English VA is Joel McDonald, who also voices Bartholomew Kuma in One Piece. Category:Act of Chaos Category:Wizard Category:Coalition Category:Male Category:Fairy Tail (Series) Category:Immortal Category:Necromancy Category:Dragneel Family Category:Immense Power Category:Alvarez Empire Category:SSS-Class Fighters Category:Royal Category:Tenrou Coalition Unit Category:Fathers Category:Teacher